Mother's Day
by Queeneofhearts
Summary: One-shot, slice-of-life about Toph, Zuko and Lin during mother's day. Lemon. Toko. No flames/trolling. Critiques and questions appreciated.


Toph felt some thing crawl onto her bed and hover above figure then grabbed her hand with its own small one, and wrapped itself in her arms. " Good morning Lin" Toph called out, smiling, then used her other arm to fully embrace her daughter. "Morning mommy!" the little girl chirped as she nuzzled in closer to her mother's warmth. "What are you doing up so early? Where's daddy?" Toph said, nuzzling her nose to Lin's. "I'm up to wake up mommy! Daddy said he's off to train." Lin said smiling.

"Lin, mommy knows you're lying. Tell mommy the truth" Toph said, then started to tickle her daughter's sides.

"Ah! Mommy! No! Stop!" Lin said between bouts of laughter, squirming to get away from her mother's fingers.

In the middle of Toph's tickling, Zuko deftly enter his bedroom, and embraced Toph from the back. As a reflex, Toph elbowed the stranger in his gut, took his arm, spun and pinned him down to the ground.

"Who are you?" Toph asked harshly, pulling the person's arm back until she realized...

"Toph! Toph! It's me, Zuko! You're husband, the father of our child! Get off me!" Zuko shouted.

"Oh! Sorry Sparky" Toph said, then releasing Zuko. He quickly got up and cricked his neck a bit.

"What's with the sneak attack, Fire Lord?" Toph asked as he was dusting himself off.

"Well...I decided a surprise attack wouldn't hurt because I believe you're getting a bit rusty Toph" Zuko said with a smirk as he pulled her into an embrace.

"I'll prove you wrong, Fire Lord" Toph said with a hint of mischief in her speech, and in the gleam of her sight-less eyes.

The two were about to kiss when suddenly...

"Ewwwww! Gross! Mommy,daddy, go kissy some where else!" screamed Lin as she shielded her eyes with the blankets.

Zuko reluctantly pulled away from his wife, climbed on the bed, and scooped his daughter into his arms.

"Lin, did you tell mommy what day it is?" Zuko asked the tike as he held her in his lap.

"Oh yeah!" Lin exclaimed then scrambled off her father's lap. Lin then hopped off the bed, and hugged her mother's legs.

"Happy Mother's day, mommy!" Lin said with a smile, then yanked at her mother's pants to lower to her level. Toph went along with the toddler's wish, and recieved a wet kiss on the cheek, and a choke hold of a hug.

"Thank you Lin!" Toph said, smiling.

"So mommy, does that mean we can skip out earth bending lessons today?" Lin asked, donning on the innocent puppy-eyed look that almost always melts her father.

Toph leaned down to Lin's eye level. "Lin, you know mommy love you right?"

"Yes, mommy" Lin chirped, hoping her mother would say yes.

"Sorry Lin, mommy can't do that. It will deprive you of improving your earth bending sweetheart" Toph said with a grin.

"Awwww! Mommy! Why?" Lin groaned, then quickly scrambled back on top of the bed, and went face down into her parent's pillows, and started rambling different innocent curse words such as "son of a panda lily" and such.

"Tough luck, sweetheart. It would take more than sweet words, and charming looks to stop me from teaching you." Toph chimed, then picked up the disappointed toddler.

"Did Lin and you eat breakfast yet?" Toph asked as Zuko joined his wife and child.

"Not yet, wanted to wait for you two to get up. Let's go get some thing to eat." Zuko said, as he tried to get his daughter to stop frowning by pinching her cheeks.

"Daddy, you're not helping" huffed Lin as she buried her face into her mother's shoulder.

* * *

The family went to the more intimate, private dining area to eat breakfast. Where noodle soup, milk, tea, water, bao, and oatmeal were served. After breakfast, Toph took the reluctant Lin to the training field while Zuko went off to do paper work.

In his office, Zuko was distracted, and always watch the candle clock, sun dial, or traced the object in his pocket every five paper documentations he finished. After three hours, he finished a majority of his work, and rushed out to see his wife and child. When entering the training ground, he found it empty, and very quiet. He felt the earth shake a little, and then he jumped out of the way before a boulder popped him off the ground.

"Welcome outside, Sparky" Toph called out, suddenly appearing from underground. Looking beautiful but menacing at the same time. Her long black hair whipped in the air as her slim face jutted out confidently, and her slim body was outlined by her training outfit. Zuko really couldn't believe that he had such a strong, wise , beautiful, independent woman as his wife. He also couldn't believe that Toph was virtually unaffected by the post pregnancy weight gain after Lin, and still kept her slim figure, along with having her stretch lines disappear.

"Don't just stand there gawking at me, Sparky. It's a battle" Toph cried out, then bent a trail of spiked earth towards his direction.

Zuko finally snapped out of it, dodged the spikes, then let rip two blasts of fire. "I thought you were training Lin" Zuko called out as he jumped around, trying to throw off Toph's aim.

"She finished an hour ago" Toph grunted as she let fly three boulders in Zuko's direction. "She's attending her lessons now, and won't be out until the evening "

"Alright" Zuko grunted out as he jet packed himself onto one of the boulders, then lunged towards Toph. Blasting a shot of fire that just barely grazed Toph.

Toph felt the heat, and then grinned. "Want to get heated in here, am I right Zuzu?" Toph said with the coldest voice she could muster.

"God, stop that Toph. You almost sound like Azula" Zuko yelled

"That was my aim Sparky" Toph said, throwing him off guard with him concentrating on two pillars of earth coming towards him, then knocked him off his feet with one from below. Before Zuko could jump out of the way, Toph tackled him to the ground and pinned him underneath her.

Zuko looked up at his wife in shock, then smiled. Toph leaned closer to his ear: "I win Sparky" she uttered, then pulled away, still pinning him to the ground.

Zuko then used his force to roll to his left, then pinned Toph underneath him. "Well played Toph" Zuko said grinning, then got off of her.

As Toph got up, Zuko took her hand in his, then slipped on some thing on her wrist.

"It's beautiful Zuko. What's this for?" Toph asked as she traced the piece of jewelry on her wrist. Zuko had slipped on a jade bracelet onto Toph wrist. The bracelet was carved with dragons and badger moles, and had phoenixes carved intricately, and with fine detail.

"It's your mother's day present. Thank you for being my wife, and the mother of our child Toph" Zuko said, smiling on how she like the present. Zuko embraced her, then lifted her head to give her a kiss. Even after so many years, Toph the tom boy gave a slight endearing squee before melting into Zuko's kiss.

After a moment passed, Toph pulled away, then smiled at Zuko with a blush gracing her cheeks. She then regained her composure, and gave Zuko another mischevous look that looked all too similar to the one Toph gave him during their wedding night.

* * *

*Lemon Alert*

* * *

"So, Zuko...Lin's lessons are located at the other side of the palace, and she won't be out until the evening, so...why don't we..."Toph trailed off and kissed Zuko deeply on the lips. When Toph released the kiss, Zuko quickly grabbed Toph's hand and ran to their room.

Toph grinned in amusement as Zuko acted out of character when he was about to get some. Once the doors were locked, Zuko ran up to Toph and gave her a kiss as he started to remove her clothes. "You are quite eager, Zuko" Toph panted as Zuko nipped at her pale neck. Zuko was too absorbed to respond to Toph as he trailed kisses down her nape as he stripped her sweaty training outfit off her body. "Agni, Zuko" Zuko heard Toph gasp as he ripped off her bindings, and began to massage one of her breast in one hand, and captured the other with his mouth, causing Toph to give a sharp gasp, and sigh in pleasure as Zuko alternated on her breasts. He then trailed down her flat, toned stomach with kisses, and pulled down her pants and underpant in one go.

As he was stripping and pleasuring her at the same time, Toph began to unbutton and pull off Zuko's robes, flinging them to the side as Zuko made his way to her hips.

"Zuko!" Toph gave deep sharp gasp as she felt his fingers delve between her folds. She grabbed onto his shoulders, and panted as his fingers wiggled around the outside of her center. Zuko's eyes were clouded with desire, and again marveled at how he could effect her with the slightest touch. "Having fun, Toph?" Zuko rasped as he pressed hard circles on her pearl, causing another sharp gasp to emitt from her mouth.

"Stop teasing me, Zuko" Toph growled, then pain stakingly removed his finger from her folds, and helped him stand up.

When she had him standing, Toph flash a quick smile then started untying his belt, and had let his pants fall on the floor as she pressed at kiss onto Zuko's mouth, then trailed down nipping at his neck. Zuko groaned as he felt Toph's pink tongue slid down his neck, licking his pectorals, and kissing each pack of his well toned six pack, then kneeled in front of his member. Zuko stifled a groan as he felt Toph's hand gently pump massage his member, causing more of his blood to rush south. "Are you enjoying this, Zuko?" Toph asked, then kissed the tip of his member, causing him to breathe even more heavily. "Very much my dear" Zuko growled as he looked down. He regretted looking down; it drove him even more wild as he saw and felt Toph engulfing his full member into her mouth, down her throat, feeling her vibrate her throat as she groaned. "Fuck Toph!" Zuko hissed as his wife firmly held his hips, and sucked on his member. After a few more minutes of this ministration, Toph felt Zuko was nearing his climax, so she quickly removed his member from her mouth, and stood up to kiss him again. "Toph, you're such a tease." Zuko growled before picking her up and dropping her onto the bed. Zuko climbed onto the bed, and situated himself between her legs. Zuko gave Toph a quick peck before hoisting her legs onto his shoulders, and hovered his aching erection at the entrance of her center. "Toph" Zuko growled, rubbing his member against her opening, causing her to gasp. "Yes, Zuko. Go..go..ahead" Toph panted, then gave a quick gasped, moaned, then gave a sigh as she felt Zuko enter her with a quick thrust. "Ah! Zuko, move!" Toph cried out, clawing at Zuko's back as he started increasing his speed when rocking into her. "Damn Toph, you're still tight" rasped Zuko as he started to pound into her; feeling her ridges building up friction with his, creating a euphoric and pleasurable sensation.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Z-z-zuko! Please! Harder! Faster!" Toph cried out, then gave a long moan as Zuko sped up and drove harder into her.

"Toph...oh agni...Toph" Zuko gasped as within minutes he felt her walls clench tighter to his member, swaying his will to hold back until she's reached her limit.

"Oh! Zuko...I'm...about to...mmmhhhh...ah...I'm going to c...come!" Toph screamed, her walls closing in even tighter, gripping and massaging his member, causing Zuko to cum into Toph's center with a roar. Zuko thrusted faster to help Toph ride out her climax, and to empty himself out into her. Afterwards, Zuko collapsed on top of Toph, both panting to regain their breathes.

"Happy...happy mother's day Toph..." Zuko rasped, pulled out of Toph, and collapsed next to her. Toph was still for a while, then nuzzled closer into Zuko's arm.

"Thank you, Zuko. I love you.'" Toph said, then kissed him sweetly.

"I love you, Toph." Zuko said, smiling.

After regaining their breathes, both Zuko and Toph turned their heads towards each other, basking in the afterglow of their love making.

* * *

*End of Lemon*

* * *

After a while, they both got up, bathed, and dressed to go eat dinner with their daughter. Hand-in-hand they walked over to the part of the palace where Lin's last lessons were held. After a while of waiting, Lin popped out in an excited manner.

"Mommy! Daddy! Guess what I did?" Lin shouted excitedly as she ran over to her parents.

"What did you do?" Zuko asked, smiling at his cute little daughter.

"The art teacher and I made Appa!" Lin presented with pride a mini clay sculpture of Appa, with a little Aang riding on the back of its neck.

"This is really good, Lin" Zuko commented, then picked up his daughter into his arms.

"Yes, this is even better than Uncle Sokka's clay sculptures" Toph said with a smile.

"But momma, any one's sculpture is better than Uncle Sokka's'' Lin said blatantly, causing her parents to laugh.

With that, Toph, Zuko and Lin went off to dinner, and enjoyed the rest of the evening together.

* * *

(A/N): Hi! This is the first lemon/fanfiction piece I'm some what comfortable about putting up here.

So, review, critique and no flames/trolls please.


End file.
